gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sheldon Beiste
Shannon Beiste ist der neue Football Coach an der William McKinley High School und ersetzt damit Ken Tanaka. Sie wird von Dot-Marie Jones porträtiert. Persönlichkeit Shannon scheint eine sehr intensive, faire und angetriebene Frau zu sein, die alles tun, was sie kann, um ihre Footballspieler zu einem richtigem Football Team zu trainieren. Allerdings hat sie auch gezeigt, dass sie sehr empfindlich sein kann, weil sie als Kind für ihre Größe, die tiefe Stimme und ihr etwas maskulines Aussehen schikaniert wurde. Diese Tatsachen scheinen sie etwas kleinlich, angreifbar und leicht verärgerbar gemacht zu haben, sie hat dennoch ein gutes Herz und ist bei Weitem nicht so grausam wie Sue, sie will nur akzeptiert und geschätzt werden. Sie ist französischer Abstammung, das merkt man daran, wie sie ihren Namen buchstabiert. Außerdem genießt sie Musik, so hat sie bei Need You Now als auch Tik Tok leise mitgesungen oder hatte sogar Tränen in den Augen. Biografie 'Staffel Zwei' thumb|left|Sue und Beiste gehen aufeinander los.In Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten streicht Direktor Figgins 10% des Budgets von Sue und Will. Der Grund dafür ist Coach Beiste, die neue Trainerin des Football Teams. Höhere Spenden erreicht man nur mit guten sportlichen Leistungen und deshalb soll das Footballteam dafür sorgen, dass mehr Geld an die Schule kommt. Sue ist von Coach Beiste überhaupt nicht begeistert und warnt sie vor, dass niemand in ihr Territorium kommen kann und von ihr etwas wegnehmen könne. Auch Will ist nicht begeistert, doch die beiden haben keine Chance gegen den neuen Coach. Coach Beiste verlangt von den Jungs im Football-Team, dass sie ihr zeigen, was sie können. Danach wird sie entscheiden, wer im Football Team bleiben darf und wer nicht. Bevor die Jungs aus der Umkleidekabine können, liefert ein Pizzabote 20 Pizzen an und verlangt, dass diese bezahlt werden. Sue und Will verstecken sich hinter der Tür. Ihr Plan ist es, Coach Beiste an ihre Schulzeit zu erinnern und zu hoffen, dass sie vor Demütigung ihren Job kündigt. Diese jedoch bezahlt die Pizzen und verteilt sie an ihre Spieler. Sue und Will versuchen immer noch, Coach Beiste zu verscheuchen. Beide denken sich eine Geschichte aus und lassen sie nicht an ihrem Tisch, beim Mittagessen, im Lehrerzimmer sitzen. Daraufhin sagt Coach Beiste zu Will, dass sie weiß, dass Sue die Tyrannin der Schule ist, aber über Will hätte sie nur nette Sachen gehört habe. Sie macht Will ein schlechtes Gewissen, als sie ihm sagt, dass das wohl nicht der Wahrheit entspreche. Nachdem sie das Lehrerzimmer verlassen hat, steht sie weinend vor dem Spiegel im Umkleideraum des Football Teams. Puck fragt, ob sie weinen würde, doch sie versucht sich durch die schlechten Footballergebnisse im letzten Jahr rauszureden. Als Finn ihr Artie vorstellt, wird Coach Beiste wütend und schmeißt Finn aus dem Team, was ihn und die anderen Spieler sehr verwirrt. Später sitzt Brittany zusammen mit Sue und Coach Beiste in Figgins Büro und behauptet, dass Coach Beiste ihr an die Brüste gefasst hätte. Will stößt dazu und ist sehr entsetzt. Er bringt Brittany dazu, die Wahrheit zu sagen, sodass Coach Beiste nicht mit einer Klage rechnen muss. Will entschuldigt sich bei Coach Beiste. Es tut ihm leid, dass er ihr das Gefühl vermittelt hat, sie sei eine Außenseiterin. Er dachte, dass der Glee Club dieses Schuljahr so beliebt sein wird, dass alle anderen Schüler einsteigen wollen. Doch das ist nicht passiert. Die Gleeks sind weiterhin unbeliebt und Außenseiter in der Schule und Will weiß, wie man sich in der Postition fühlt und will nicht, dass Coach Beiste sich auch so fühlt. Sie nimmt seine Entschuldigung an. Sue stößt dazu und möchte ihre Tyrannei mit Coach Beiste weitertreiben, doch Will hält sie davon ab, indem er zu Coach Beiste steht. In Britney/Brittany lässt sie Artie den McKinley Titans beitretten. thumb|Will küsst Shannon.In Ungeküsst schlägt Finn vor, dass Sam sich Coach Beiste vorstellen soll, zur "Abkühlung", wenn er das sexuell erregt ist. Als Sam und Quinn vor dem Kamin rummachen, stellt sich dieser Coach Beiste im Nachthemd vor oder wie sie im Cheerleader Outfit auf ihn einredet, um nicht in Stimmung zu kommen. Quinn merkt sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmt, als Sam das Wort "Beiste" sagt. Sie bittet daraufhin Sue Sylvester um Hilfe, die natürlich entsetzt ist, aber schon ihre nächste Chance wittert, wie sie Coach Beiste aus der Schule vertreiben kann. Mike erzählt Tina, was Sams Methode ist um nicht in Stimmung zukommen. Um das zu testen, schnappt sich Tina Mike und geht mit ihm in ein Klassenzimmer. Beide küssen sich. Als das Bild einer Zigarre rauchenden Coach Beiste im Ballerina Kostüm in Tinas Kopf auftaucht, sagt sie ebenfalls aus Versehen das Wort "Beiste". Quinn möchte wissen, warum Sam den Namen von Coach Beiste gesagt hat, während die beiden sich geküsst haben. Bei der Diskussion werden sie von Coach Beiste unterbrochen, die keine Ahnung hat, was vor sich geht. Als dann auch noch Mike vorbeigeht und möchte, dass Coach Beiste die Finger von Tina lässt, ist die Überraschung groß. Will beobachtet die Szene und stellt Sam und Mike zur Rede. thumb|left|Die Glee Jungs umarmen Beiste.Er ist entsetzt, dass die Schüler Coach Beiste in dieser Art in ihre Gedanken mit aufnehmen. Coach Beiste stellt Will zur Rede und möchte wissen, was mit dem Glee Club vor sich geht. Will bringt ihr die Situation so schonend wie möglich bei. Sie ist allerdings sehr verletzt und verlässt den Raum. Will erfährt später von Sue, das Shannon aus Demütigung wegen der Aktion der Glee Kids ihre Kündigung eingereicht hat.Die Jungs entschuldigen sich bei Coach Beiste und widmen ihr das Mash-up von "Stop! In the Name of Love" und "Free Your Mind". Am Ende bringen die Jungs sie sogar zum Lachen und schenken ihr eine Umarmung. In Ersatzspieler möchte Sue ihre Macht als Direktorin demonstrieren und es Shannon heimzahlen, dass ihr Cheerios Budget gekürzt wurde. Sue will das Football Team auflösen, doch Coach Beiste weiß sich zu wehren und kontert damit, dass ihre Cheerios niemanden mehr anfeuern könnten, wenn es kein Football Team mehr gäbe. In Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat bitten die Jungs Coach Beiste für Brittany den Weihnachtsmann zu spielen und ihr klar zu machen, dass ihr Wunsch nicht erfüllt werden kann, weil die Elfen noch nicht sie weit mit der Forschung sind. Brittany ist Zuhause und überrascht den Weihnachtsmann. Coach Beiste hat sich wie verabredet verkleidet und versucht ihr nun zu erklären, dass der Weihnachtsmann nicht alles kann. Sie erzählt, wie der Weihnachtsmann einem Mädchen mal Geduld geschenkt hat, statt ihr Außenseiterdasein zu beenden, weil er das einfach nicht erfüllen konnte. Brittany versteht das aber nicht, weil sie immer dachte. dass der Weihnachtsmann magisch sei. Als der Glee Club im Probenraum ankommt, finden sie dort Artie vor, der dank eines High-Tech-Geräts aus Israel steht und kleine Schritte gehen kann. Das Gerät befand sich plötzlich unter Brittanys Weihnachtsbaum. Niemand weiß, woher das Gerät kommt, sodass Brittany überzeugt ist, dass der Weihnachtsmann ihren Wunsch doch erfüllen konnte. Vom Flur betrachtet Shannon Beiste die Szenerie mit viel Freude. In Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle unterhält sich Beiste mit Will über die Situation im Football Team. Sie hat bereits einige Meisterschaften gewonnen und ist der Meinung, dass die Footballer sich nicht mögen müssen, aber sie müssen Respekt voreinander haben. Will hat daraufhin eine Idee. So kommt es, dass die Football Spieler gezwungen werden dem Glee Club beizutreten. Doch diese Idee endet sich erfreulich, denn die Spieler werden von Beiste aus dem Team geschmissen, als es erneut zu einem Aufstand kommt. So treten die Glee Club Mädchen, Rachel, Mercedes, Lauren und Tina, den McKinley Titans bei. Doch die Spieler erkennen am Ende ihre Lektion und dürfen am Spiel teilnehmen, welches sie sogar gewinnen. In Liebeslied zum Leid bringt Shannon Santana auf die Krankenstation, nachdem diese eine Auseinandersetzung mit Lauren Zizes hatte. thumb|183px|Beiste redet mit Will.In Dicht ist Pflicht ist Will zusammen mit Coach Beiste in einer Western Bar und amüsiert sich sehr gut. In betrunkenem Zustand stimmt er zu, auf der Bühne zu singen, aber nur wenn Coach Beiste ihn begleitet. Sie singen "One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer" von George Thorogood. Coach Beiste begleitet Will nach Hause. Er hat sich sehr amüsiert, macht sich aber Gedanken um das Lied, dass er mit den Kids aussuchen soll, um die anderen Schüler auf die Probleme mit Alkohol aufmerksam zu machen. Coach Beiste ist der Meinung, dass sie die Schüler eh nicht davon abhalten können, zu trinken, da sie es sowieso machen werden. Das Einzige, worauf sie aufmerksam machen können, sind die Probleme, die mit dem Alkohol kommen. Sie verabschiedet sich bei Will mit einem Kuss uns sagt ihm freundschaftlich, dass sie ihn liebt, was dieser erwiedert. In Sexy sieht man sie beim Mittagessen mit Will, als Emma dagegen protestiert, Holly Holliday die Glee Kindern über Sex zu lehren. Sie kichert bei einer unbeabsichtigten Zweideutigkeit, als Emma spricht. 'Staffel Drei' In The Purple Piano Project sitzt sie zusammen mit Will an einem Tisch beim Mittagessen. Er erzählt ihr, dass er ein Problem damit hat, Sugar zu sagen, dass sie untalentiert ist. Beiste meint, dass sie ihren Jungs dauernd sagen muss, dass sie nicht gut genug sind und viele aus dem Team schmeißen muss. Sie fügt noch hinzu, dass er doch die Nationals dieses Jahr gewinnen möchte und er es daher tun muss. In I Am Unicorn ist Coach Beiste eine der Drei Jury Mitglieder beim Vorsingen für das Musical "West Side Story". Beim Vorsingen von Rachel war sie begeistert. Jedoch fand sie, dass Kurt zu weiblich für die Rolle des "Tony" sei, obwohl er ein guter Performer ist. Jedoch kam Kurt wieder zusammen mit Rachel und versuchten "Romeo und Julia" nach zuspielen, was jedoch alle Jurymitglieder zum Lachen fanden. Beim Mittagessen sitzt sie zusammen mit Will und Emma am Tisch, als Sue dazu kommt und meint das ihre Kampagne immer noch sehr gut läuft. Später bei Blaines Vorsingen war sie zu Tränen gerührt und fand, wie die anderen zwei, dass Blaine ein großartiger "Tony" wäre. thumb|Cooter schenkt Shannon Blumen.In The First Time ist sie immer noch in der Jury für das Schulmusical und weint bei der Probe von Rachel und Blaines Song Tonight. Als Artie das Thema Sex anspricht, sagt sie, dass sie noch Footbälle aufblassen muss. Später geht Artie zu ihr und spricht sie auf ihr plötzliches Verschwinden bei dem Thema "Sex" an, doch sie will nicht darüber reden. Jedoch ist Artie hartnäckig und bringt Shannon doch dazu mit ihm zu reden. Sie erzählt ihm von einem Mann, den sie toll findet, einen Talentscout. Er heißt Cooter Menkins und lässt sie wie eine Frau fühlen. Jedoch denkt sie, dass er kein Interesse an ihr hat. Später ist Shannon beim Gewichte heben, als Cooter sie um ein Date bittet. Er schenkt ihr ebenfalls Blumen. Sie ist zu Tränen gerührt. Am Ende der Folge schauen die beiden zusammen das Schulmusical an, tauschen verliebte Blicke und halten Händchen. Man kann davon ausgehen, dass sie ein Paar sind. Beziehungen [[Will Schuester|'Will Schuester']] In Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten entschuldigt sich Will für sein schlechtes Benehmen und sind seit dem gute Freunde geworden. Sie werden gelegentlich beim Mittagessen zusammen gesehen und sie haben auch schon öfter als Lehrer zusammengearbeitet um das Verhältnis der Schüler zu verbessern, des Weiteren hat Beiste ihren ersten Kuss von Will bekommen, obwohl ihre Beziehung streng platonisch ist. 'Cooter Menkins' :Hauptarktikel:'' Shannon-Cooter Beziehung'' Shannon und Cooter treffen in The First Time das erste Mal aufeinander und verlieben sich auf den ersten Blick. Jedoch halten die beiden erst eine Weile ihre Gefühle für sich, weil beide vom jeweils anderen denken, es bestehe kein Interesse. Als Artie sich als Verkuppler einmischt und beiden Mut macht, schaffen sie es doch zusammen zu kommen. Songs 'Solos' *Jolene (I Kissed A Girl) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Zwei *One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer (Will) (Dicht ist Pflicht) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:Lehrer Kategorie:Charaktere S3